


The Plan

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Chubby Renzo Shima, Everyone tries their best at cooking, Feeding, M/M, Renzou Shima can't say no, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: "Allow me to remind you why we all gathered here today." Paku announces cheerfully. "We have to save Rin from depression. I hope y'all read my plan."They nod in concert, though with various degree of enthusiasm."Your plan sucks." the younger Okumura comments.Right, she expected as much from him."You're just salty because you ended last in our little contest." she retorts, though nicely. "Now, let me remind you we're doing this to help your brother. He confided his distress, his utter pain to Shiemi. After all the trials of his life, most I don't know about because nobody wants to tell me but whatever, we all swore he'd never suffer again. So, brighten up folks!"Her girlfriend is the only one to clap, and it's probably out of courtesy.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Love is soft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, with more chubby Renzo!!! I just really like him and Rin together and I just... want to write :p

"Welcome everyone to this very important meeting."

Paku scans the table, smiling to each of her friends present today. Konekomaru is taking a notebook out, since he's acting as a secretary. Shiemi and Yukio are sitting next to Kirigakure-san, while Izumo presides over the meeting beside her. Bon is sulking in a corner, but still here. That's the most people she could've got, so she's satisfied.

"Allow me to remind you why we all gathered here today." Paku announces cheerfully. "We have to save Rin from depression. I hope y'all read my plan."

They nod in concert, though with various degree of enthusiasm.

"Your plan sucks." the younger Okumura comments.

Right, she expected as much from him.

"You're just salty because you ended last in our little contest." she retorts, though nicely. "Now, let me remind you we're doing this to help your brother. He confided his distress, his utter pain to Shiemi. After all the trials of his life, most I don't know about because nobody wants to tell me but whatever, we all swore he'd never suffer again. So, brighten up folks!"

Her girlfriend is the only one to clap, and it's probably out of courtesy. Who cares? They have no sense of drama.

"C'mon Noriko-chan, he's just sulking because Renzo hasn't complimented his food in a week." Bon grumbles. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Could as well be." she counters. "We know how much confidence he has in his cooking, and how much Shima-kun's supposed to love it."

After all, the son of Satan brags about it to all of them, all the time. As if the recently grown and very cute belly of his boyfriend wasn't proof enough. But Suguro-kun has his own agenda, of course he does. Even before the pool accidental confession, she was aware of his big fat crush on their pink haired friend.

"Anyway, we all agreed on the plan." Not that she gave them much of a choice. "So let's have so fun while we do it! Don't forget, today is the day! Go go go!"

She woke them up at dawn for it. The girl looks at each of them lengthily. Please, don't screw up. She leaves unsaid that part, but everyone gets it. For Rin's sake.

*

Sometimes, Yukio hates Renzo Shima with a passion. Well, usually, he just... dislikes the guy. Too laid back, lazy even. For him, it's still a mystery why, just why among the millions of men in Japan, his brother had to choose this one? Today though, today he just resent the man's guts. Rationally, it's more because of the plan than anything, but they wouldn't have to do this stupid plan if Rin has another, smarter, more devoted, boyfriend. The knight exorcist is currently sitting behind his desk, busy reading a magazine. Not a work magazine, obviously. The younger Okumura takes a deep breath, before stepping into the office.

"Shima-kun, hi."

Yukio never got the resolve to call him by his first name, even if they're pratically step-brothers. The pink haired's just too infuriating. Like now: he doesn't show the slightest shame to be caught reading instead of doing his report.

"Yo dude." he greets the newcomer. "That's surprising to see you here. Can I do something for you or Rin?"

Straight to the point uh? Well, the son of Satan prefers it that way, no more time spent here than necessary.

"Actually, inspite of how uncommon that is, I'm here for a courtesy visit." he reveals, noting the way the other raises his eyebrows doubtfully. "I even brought breakfast with me."

The look Shima-kun gives him says it all: he's very dubious. The plan sucks. 

"I already had breakfast though." he informs.

"As if it would prevent you from having more." Yukio scoffs, before he even thinks.

His friend stares at him blankly, not letting visible how the remark affects him, if it does at all. This poker face, it's a skill he has developped when he was working for Illuminati, another reason why the younger Okumura dislike him, to be honest. And this one won't apologise or justify his words, he believes in what he said. The plan just sucks.

"I don't know what kind of idea you've about my eating habits..." Shima-kun whispers. "...but I don't snack."

What a liar. The belly has to come from somewhere! Yukio grinds his teeth, annoyed. He's judging again, and Rin asked him not to, but his boyfriend is chubby, and that's the proof of a uncontrolled diet obviously. Sure, it isn't that much weight, but the younger brother is convinced its wrong, somehow. Anyway, he's letting his thoughts getting out of hands, and unlike Shima-kun, his poker-face doesn't work very well anymore.

"I cooked these cupcakes myself." he specifies.

For the stupid plan. And for evident reason, the pink haired becomes even more suspicious, but there are rules of politeness in Japan even he won't disregard. So he grabs a cupcake, and shove it into in mouth. The poor man does his best to hide his disgust, to no avail. Yukio doesn't blame him thought, he's the one who cooked, and he sucks at cooking as much as the whole plan sucks. Shima-kun eats the three of them, and for one little, very little second, the son of Satan respects the dude. Then, he realises his part's done, so he stands up, and walks, okay runs, to the door. He's almost out when he turns back. Yukio can't help it.

"As your superior and the second in command of the Director of True Cross, Rin, I must reprimand you for misbehavior." he states. "When you're on the clock, the reading of anything unrelated to work is forbidden. Please, get back to your report."

*

It's a little past ten in the morning when Izumo grabs her two bags full of ichigo daifuku, green tea, and jumps into the same car than Renzo. His unit has been called for an exorcism near the center of the city. She coincidentally must go in the same neighborhood for a recruitment. Or not, but these details don't matter in the great plan of the ever so charming Paku, her girlfriend. The pink haired lad stares at her with his usual dazed expression, looking like the idiot he is. Lately, he appears extra fed but that's kinda logic, because he'll soon leave for a two weeks mission so Rin must be doting him too much.

"Izu-chan, can I do something for you?" he smiles, always the filtry one.

It's strange, for her. During high school, he was hitting on her all the time. Calling him a pervert'd be minimise how obsessed he was with girls. Then, Rin entered the picture, and the dude became, or realised he was gay. So now, he still looks at her weirdly, he still makes moves on her, but purely for friendship purpose. What friendly purpose means, she has not idea, to her, he's just a weirdo.

"I cooked some daifuku to go with tea." she tells him. "Wanna share?"

Izumo has never been subtle, not once in her life. So to not spills the beans of their plan is quite the difficult exercise... Renzo gives her the look. She calls it his Hey I work for Illuminati mouhaha look. He uses it when he thinks he resolved something important, like the meaning of life or whatever. She truly hates it.

"Paku-chan would be devastated to know you're sharing a snack with me." the pink haired lad says, way too happily.

Right, the girl forgets to specify he's an absolute, stupid, dork.

"Shut up and eat." she orders him.

It's that, or she'll hit him. Friendly, of course. That's the only way of communication she knows. Renzo, for once in his life, nods and obeys her. Surprising, maybe because it's food? She isn't sure. Izumo doesn't lose time learning his habits, it's Rin who brags all the time. To her, he's the same idiot, just chubbier. Anyway, the dude nibbles at the daifuku curiously. It takes one second before he wrinkles his nose in distaste. She counted. And that's not her fault, she just sucks at cooking! 

"Izu-chan, I don't like to hurt your feelings but, I prefer when the food is... edible y'know?" Renzo murmurs prudently.

Yeah, she relates all too well. The pastries reek even from here. But for the sake of the plan, he has to consume them. And he didn't complain when Yukio offered him the disgusting things he calls cupcakes.

"You're gonna eat them all." Izumo warns him. "And you're gonna do it now. It's not like you don't have the room for them."

She hopes, in the back of her mind, that she doesn't sounds too assertive. Rin told them one night, during a double date, that he doesn't want his boyfriend to be self-conscious about his weight. It's stupid, if you ask her, because Renzo doesn't look bothered at all by his little gut. Anyway, he's going through her preparations quickly now. Nice to know she still scares him a little. The ponytailed girl stares at him, not because she's a freak like the son of Satan, but for the sake of the plan.

"Thanks." he smiles when he finishes, and it's coincidentally their stop.

"No worries." she shrugs. "Don't get used to it though."

And she's out. Her part is done.

*

Screams. Dark flames. A whole building engulfed in fire. It has been a long time since Shura last saw a mess like that. Renzo's sitting on a bench nearby, looking way to relaxed after the feat he just pulled. Among all the group she supervised, back then, he's the one she can't understand for shit. The weirdo, so to speak. One day he's ogling girls like a pervert, the next day he's betraying them in favor of Illuminati, and finally, he ends up in a relationship with Rin. What the actual fuck? 

"Hey Kirigakure-chan." he greets her with a smile. "What brings you here?"

For starter, she's the freaking reinforcement! Although they don't need it, apparently. The pink haired boy's actually strong. Even if he doesn't look the part at all. Well, Shura has seen his older brother recently, and that dude is huge, so he must've taken from him. Anyway, the second reason is the plan. Paku had solid arguments to convince her to participate.

"Checkin' on your team." the girl finally answers. "Also, I brought some snacks to fuel you up!"

The boy gives her an extremely suspicious look, and she recalls he's far from stupid. Correction, he's stupid, but also smart. It's complicated.

"I'm not hungry." he tells her.

"C'mon, it's almost lunchtime."

"Almost being the key word here."

Shura pauses, unsure to what to do. She's a little surprised, to be honest. According to Rin, his boyfriend isn't the kind to decline free food. The plan didn't really include what to do in that case.

"I cooked onigris." Shura grumbles. "You liked them, last time."

As she talks, she shows him her bag, full of the handmade balls of rice. Honestly? She's pretty proud of those, she did well for once.

"I guess it won't hurt." Renzo shrugs, taking one.

Their shape isn't perfect, and they don't taste that good, but he devours it rather quickly. So maybe he has an appetite after all?

"C'mon, a man gotta eat." Shura insists. "Have some more."

The pink haired lad nods, and help himself again. Apparently, encouragement works. Pride bubbles up in her as he eats silently. Is it what Rin feels all the time? Fuck, is she... whatever the son of Satan calls himself? A softness appreciateur? She doesn't listen when he rambles about his lover after their training so she isn't sure. Anyway, Renzo stops after the fourth, and looks up at her.

"Thanks for the onigris." he smiles. "It was nice. And I'm really happy when girls give me food." 

Of course, his weird obsession with the opposite sex... Anyway, Shura still has three rice balls to give him, and Paku's instructions are clear: make him eat everything you cooked.

"Are you sure you don't want to finish them?" the older woman suggests. "You don't look full at all to me."

Almost unconsciously, she waves at his belly. He notices yet doesn't comment on it. That's getting weird... and Shura isn't sure of what she's feeling right now. For a dreaded instant, she considers feeding him herself, but thanks god, he takes the onigris.

"Alright, since you're being nice!" Renzo laughs, even if she has no idea what's funny.

Fascinated and perplexed by her own thoughts, the girl watches him consume the food, and once he's done, she leaves as fast as possible. Cursed is this plan, and cursed is Paku who forced her to participate!

*

Konekomaru and Renzo meets at the cafeteria of True Cross headquarters during lunch break. Sometimes, all the gang is gathered, and that's nice. Sometimes, it's only a few of them .From all their friends, they're the ones who stay mostly around here. Bon and Rin being higher-ups, they often have business lunches to attend to, while all the others eat outside most of the time. Usually, they buy something, but this time, the shorter boy cooked.

"That's new." the pink haired says, bemused. "Am I missing a special occasion?"

According to a text Konekomaru received from Noriko-chan earlier, the plan was going good. Which means his friend's getting suspicious, because already three people offered him food today.

"Ah well... You remember the girl from my unit?" he asks.

"The tall one?"

The shorter boy nods, and he serves them two bentos, hoping the other'll just eat it without question.

"She asked me out on a date." he then explains. "We will go to a theme park and I offered to prepare a picnic for us. So I'm training."

Of course, it's also for the plan, but thankfully, Renzo's too busy attacking his plate to notice how red creeps to the bad liar's cheeks. The bento is rather simple, rice, veggies and a few pieces of fish, but Konekomaru is actually proud of it.

"Your food taste better than Kirigakure-san's onigris." the pink haired boy tells him.

Weird comparison, but since it's what he has eaten the most recently, not surprising. The dude is known for his short term memory. Still, it feels strangely nice to be complimented. Does Rin get that sensation all the time? Renzo makes it easy, too. For someone so... mysterious and unfazed, he shows a lot more of emotions when he eats. His eyes shines with desire, his smile's more candid. Truly, food reveals him in another light, one that makes Konekomaru want to please him. To give him a meal here and there, just to see these expressions again. So it's kind of a reflex when the shorter boy takes out another bento, and hands it to him.

"I cooked one more just in case someone'd be there with us but... you can have it." he offers timidly.

Renzo eyes it, but hesitates.

"I'm kinda full..." he whispers, maybe to himself.

Predictable, after everything he already consumed today. That's why Noriko-chan suggested to space out the offers all throughout the days instead of everything at once. Let him time to digest. Still, Konekomaru wishes to see him appreciate the second bento.

"I take it you didn't like it as much as I thought then..." he says dejectedly. "I have a lot to learn..."

Guilt tripping Renzo shouldn't be that simple. The man worked for Illuminati! He's cunning like no other... But maybe Rin's right and his boyfriend softened during the past years. Maybe Konekomaru had some fake ideas of who's friend really is now. Whatever is the reason, the pink haired quickly begins the second bento.

"Don't say that dude! Your food taste fine!" he assures. "See? I'm eating it."

Right, he does. And the shorter boy doesn't miss one bit, encouraging him discreetly all the way. Only when the meal is gone, he's satisfied.

*

Paku barges in Renzo's office around 2 pm shouting hello loud enough to be heard by the whole building. Until now, her plan is working well, too well even. Everyone's working hard, for Rin's salvation. Anyway, back to present time: it's now her turn to give her making to the pink haired boy. Speaking of, he's sleeping on the couch... Wait, he has a couch in his office, seriously? Being the boyfriend of the boss comes with advantages! The man is napping, and, she notices happily, one hand slipt under his uniform to rub his rather swollen tummy. Their efforts are beginning to show! But they're far from the grand finale, so she doesn't feel too guilty when she nudges him.

"Wake up big baby!"

Poor Renzo yelps, jumping on his feet so fast she almost falls on the butt. It takes him a while to regain some composure, and he stares at her as if she destroyed the world. Crap, Rin told her his siestas were sacred, maybe she should've listened? Nah, whatever.

"Are you crazy?!" he asks. "Don't do that again."

"I brought dessert!"

Not caring to check his reaction, Paku heads to his desk, and puts the cake she cooked on it.

"Let's share it." she smiles at her friend, who hasn't moved yet. "C'mon Shima-kun, come here."

Funnily, his eyes goes from her to the cake, and then back at her. He's rather disheveled, his hair unkempt, his shirt not tucked in his pants, if only to let some space to his little tummy. Honestly, the girl finds him fairly cute like that. Not cute like her girlfriend, more like an endearing puppy.

"I made this cake, don't worry." she smiles. "It's good."

Eventually, Renzo sits at his usual place but instead of grabbing a slice, he stares at her.

"Is there a reason why everyone is... mmh!"

He can't finish as Paku shove a big spoonful of cake in his mouth. That was taking too long. The boy close his eyes, but chews. Flushing a little, he lets out a discreet groan as he grabs another piece of cake. Now, his friend doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, so she retreats to the couch.

"Eat." she insists nonetheless. "That's for your own good."

And eat he does. She knew it'd be hard for him to resist the cake, but she never expected it to go so well. Her cooking skills are nothing to be ashamed of, but still far from Rin's. Paku doesn't watch how his belly bloats, or how he's stuffing his face, she just knows it's happening. Instead, she checks her phone, send a text saying the plan's still in motion. Or so she thought, because she hears him moan discreetly. The cake is only half gone...

"Thanks Paku-chan..." he sighs. "I'll save the rest for later though, I'm getting full..."

An idea, quick! No way he's gonna stop now!

"No you're not." she retorts. "Finish it."

"But..."

"Finish it."

Her tone, the one she only uses on Izumo when she really wants something, makes the pink haired lad comply immediately. Good boy. This time, she keeps a close eye on his progress. Maybe because there is a girl in the room, he does his best to eat slowly, pacing himself. And inspite of his claims, Renzo ends up devouring all the cake. And he doesn't even look that stuffed!

"There! You see you could do it." Paku beams at him. "Trust your appetite!"

The pink haired lad smile at her, though hesitantly. Well, anyway, it's time for her to go, and for the plan to continue. She stands up from her place and makes her exit, all too cheerfully.

"See you later!"

*

Renzo freezes when he enters in the reception room. Maybe the two bouquets of balloons and the confetti were too much? Or the banner and tinsels hung to the ceiling? Shiemi has been waiting the whole day for him, so she had time to prepare. And everyone knows she always gives her all.

"Am I... early for the meeting?" her friend asks, still startled by the decoration.

"Oh no Shima-kun, you're right on time!" she reassured him. "Here, take a sit and have some snacks while we wait for the others!"

The boy follows her, yet doesn't taste her food, which is quite puzzling. Paku-chan asked her a few yôkan, but hoping to please Renzo, she cooked a dozen and a pair of taiyakis. So yeah, maybe she overdid it a little, and he's overwhelmed. Still, she's used to him being quite a glutton.

"Is there a reason for the food?" he wonders, one hand discreetly going to his middle.

"Do we need a reason to enjoy some pastries I cooked?" she smiles at him. "No, I don't think we do, so please, help yourself."

This time, Renzo reluctantly grabs a yôkan, but still, he doesn't eat it. He's playing shy, but the blonde knows for a fact that in reality, he sucks at saying no. So she doesn't add anything, just watches him intently until he gives in to her demands, and gobbles the delicacy.

"Mmh.. 's good." he murmurs.

And yet, the knight doesn't continue, doesn't attack the rest greedily like she expected. Her cooking isn't nearly as good as her bestfriend's, sure, but this one assured them his partner had a pretty strong sweet tooth. Instead, he falls back on his chair and sighs.

"Did Rin tell you something that needs your intervention?" he asks, curious. "Cuz I don't see you go all out like that without a great cause."

That's getting a bit too close to the truth. Not that surprising though, according to the son of Satan, Renzo is actually quite perceptive when he wants to. However, Shiemi barely registers what he's saying... because she notices how he's glancing at the pastries cautiously, but clearly with desire. So he does want them... He just needs a bit of pushing.

"Don't worry, there is nothing big going on!" she laughs. "Listen, why not talk while you eat some, alright? I don't want you to be hungry..."

"Trust me, I'm far from hungry." he replies.

"I insist." the blonde says, this time with a faint hint of impatience.

And that's all it takes for Renzo's resolve to crumbles: he grabs another yôkan, and shoves it into his mouth. And another. And a third. He enters a sort of trance, automatically stuffing his face. Shiemi hears his groans of discomfort, but still, he's consuming all the pastries so diligently. Now that she's really looking at him, he's big. Bigger than usual, so maybe all this food is starting to have an effect? She's never been really interested in such things before Rin started to blabble about it all the time. Now, the blonde is the witness, and it's quite fascinating to see Renzo's belly bloats, even when by his loose uniform. He's rubbing it too, discreetly, a tad embarassed by her intense gaze. Yet, he's eating. This time, the boy doesn't stop until he's completely done. Once the last morsel goes down his gullet, he muffles a deep, satisfied sigh, pretty close to a moan.

"Ooof Shiemi that was... a lot."

To be fair, the blonde never expected it to be so... gratifying. She feels pride, joy and fulfiment to see him full of her cooking. Maybe she can relate to Rin a little? And honestly, Renzo is kinda cute like that. As he falls asleep, she decides to move the meeting to another room and let him rest. After all, the plan isn't over yet.

*

The young man repeated the scenario a thousand times in his mind. Fuck the plan, and fuck helping Rin, who's crying over some small details. No, Ryuji Suguro intends to score some points today. It's not rare for the Myoda trio to meet after work. This time around, Konekomaru isn't available, so it'll be only Renzo and him. Of course, the dark haired lad isn't delusional enough to see this as a date, but he can still enjoy the moment, right? So, he's waiting in the main hall of the building, practicing the few lines he prepared for the occasion. He notices his friend as this one gets out of the lift, and darn, the dude's hot! Unlike the others, Ryuji feels no shame at observing his chubby crush when he can. He doesn't need Rin to boast about him to know how beautiful Renzo is, especially when his belly's nicely full. Which is actually the case: his middle looks rather bloated, the curved sphere hugging his clothes tight. It shows on the way he walks too, an hand going up to rub his distended tummy discreetly from time to time.

"Hey Bon... You here?"

Ryuji suddenly realises he was staring, and his friend is now right in front of him. Crap.

"Hey! I... hum... sorry." he mumbles. "So, you done with work?"

The pink haired nods, his eyes lowers to the bags in his friend's hand, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me that's food..."

"Only a couple of burgers." Ryuji assures. "But don't mind them for now, let's just go somewhere quiter, alright?"

With a loud sigh, the other follows him. Let's hope the little walk will make him feel a tad better, and ready to eat again. They arrive to a nearby park, almost desert a this hour. The perfect scenery for the higher exorcist's plan. And also Noriko-chan's plan. They sit on a bench nearby, and finally, he takes one burger out.

"I don't think I can eat..." Renzo tells him. "I'm kinda stuffed."

Kinda means he still has room, right? 

"Dude, I made them myself for this moment." Ryuji complains. "You could at least try one!"

To be fair, he's watched Rin convinces his boyfriend to eat the few times they did it in public, and two things always works. Homemade food, and encouragement. Well, the son of Satan's whole personnality could be resumed as talented cooking and pampering. 

"C'mon, to make me happy." he insists.

"Making you happy is the last thing on my to-do list." retorts Renzo, but he grabs the burger anyway. "I don't know what's got into everyone today, but better let it happen, right?"

He might play the reluctant act, still he devours it so fast, Ryuji almost can't believe it. Sure, the pink haired has a preference for western food, but to be so eager... In a few bites, the burger is gone, only pushing further his already well bloated belly. Frankly, the other is a bit a lost about what to do now... His scenario involved a lot more of cheering and persuading. Really, it's easier than he thought. So he opens his bags, and presents the four burgers still in here,

"You ugly liar." grunts Renzo. "That's not a couple!"

Ryuji stares at him.

"Yeah, so?"

This is all it takes for his friend to concede defeat, and with a resigned sigh, he starts eating. Again, it's far from the plan in Bon's head. The burgers disappear so fast, he barely has the time to enjoy the show. At this point, it's obvious Renzo's forcing himself, because he's grunting all throughout his binge and he's making a mess. The only consistencies are his growing belly, and the hands that always come back to rub it.

"There! Urp! I'm done." the pink haired lad grumbles, lying back to give some place to his distended tummy. "Happy?"

Ryuji stares at the uniform's buttons, ready to pop. He admires silently the way his friend's lovehandles are slightly bulging, his belly taking more place on his lap. Okay, the scenario didn't go as planned, but he can't say he's disappointed with the result...

"I'm happy, yeah."

Maybe Noriko-chan's plan wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

*

This evening, Rin gets home rather late. It has been a stressing day, a stressing week even. Not at work, althought exorcising five demons a day could count as exhausting, but here. Nothing is wrong per se, everything goes like usual, but at the same time, it doesn't. Because Renzo has not complimented his food for the past ten days, and that's a nightmare coming true. He doesn't eat less or anything, just doesn't make any comment on the dishes he usually likes so much. So yeah, the son of Satan gets home late, and all he wants is to cook his lover a delicious diner, and savor it together in front of a shitty movie. What he doesn't expect though, is to hear little whines from the living room.

"Babe... help... please?"

Suddenly filled with worries, he rushes to his boyfriend, only to find him slouched on the couch, his shirt wide open, his incredibly overstuffed belly free for all to adore. For real, that's one of the biggest Rin's ever seen him!

"What happened here?" he wonders as he knees next to the poor boy, and starts to rubs his tummy to appease the pain. "Why are you..."

Stuffed to the brim? So full it hurts? So hot when you're so bloated you can hardly move? The half-demon thinks the idea is here. Renzo moans under the touches, his eyes closing in bliss and apeasement.

"Everyone was offering me food today." he explains. "And they're nice and all but I just... I dunno, I felt like I missed your cooking too much, so I helped myself a bit?"

It sends shiver through Rin's spine to hear the compliment. Finally! He smiles at his partner, careful to not hurt him with his caresses. Apparently, a bit in Renzo's vocabulary equals five boxes of leftovers.

"That's not a reason to gorge yourself with everything in the fridge." the son of Satan admonishes him, though he's not really complaining. "You'll give yourself a bellyache."

At least, if the protesting gurgles of his middle are anything to go by. 

"Blame my gluttony." huffs his boyfriend. "And also, it's not my fault your food is amazing."

This time, Rin beams of pure joy. Nothing makes him happier to know Renzo's greediness is for the meals he prepared, and only them.

"Maybe I have a little problem with saying no..." this latter whispers pensively.

Since he stopped being a double agent for Illuminati, that's indeed true. The younger boy wouldn't call him a yes-man, but still, in fear to disappoint, he's a tendency to agree to everything.

"You know what's worse?" Renzo grumbles.

"Tell me?"

"I'd totally eat again if you cooked for me..."

Now, that sounds almost like an invitation. Rin kisses his boyfriend's belly, before making eyes contact. 'You sure', he asks silently, and the other says 'don't bring me food but please bring me food'.

"I'll make something with chocolate." he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> After that, almost everyone is suddenly more interested in feeding Renzo, and they all offer him food. Joke. Or not? (maybe in another story to come :D)
> 
> Also, yes, they did a cooking contest before, and went from the worst (Yukio) to the best (Bon). After Rin ofc, nobody can compete with Rin.


End file.
